Que odiosa misión
by NokiAndLuki
Summary: Era una misión tan simple, pero ¿Por qué aquel sujeto se tenía que aparecer? No lo necesitaba y mucho menos necesitaba haber sabido lo que significa recibir un beso. Saizou x Sasuke


**Notas del capítulo. **

Hola, primero quiero aclarar que somos dos autoras, yo Luki, empezaré narrando desde la perspectiva de Sarutobi Sasuke, mientras que Noki narrará el otro capítulo desde la perspectiva de Saizo… Esperamos que no se haga enredado.

Brave 10 no nos pertenece, nosotras solo escribimos por diversión.

**Cap. 1. Sólo es un simple sueño.**

La fría noche ya había avanzado bastante, sin embargo aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que el sol iluminara el ahora oscuro cielo. El pueblo se encontraba casi en completo silencio, aunque de vez en cuando se oía el sonido de algún animal nocturno o de algún habitante que se había arriesgado a salir bajo el abrigo de la noche. Ya todos deberían estar dormidos, aunque lo más probable es que él haya interrumpido el sueño de algunos habitantes, pero eso no le importaba, había conseguido cumplir la misión y robar aquel valioso pergamino.

Caminaba ahora por un oscuro callejón, su paso era lento, debido a que conseguir arrebatar aquel pergamino de las manos de unos ladrones, le había costado unas cuantas heridas que ahora empezaban a doler, aunque no era algo para preocuparse demasiado, simplemente un pequeño corte en su rostro y unos cuantos moretones en su cuerpo. Sólo debía descansar un poco y ya estaba listo para volver a saltar en los techos de las casas, para luego volver cruzando su adorado bosque. Se sentó en el suelo de aquel callejón para recuperar sus fuerzas más rápido y analizar por un momento su situación.

La misión que ahora su señor la había encomendado era investigar a un grupo de bandidos que se habían escondido en aquellas tierras, no eran ladrones comunes, ya que robaban información valiosa de numerosos señores feudales. Sólo debía espiarlos, por lo tanto para aquellos trabajos, él era el mejor, además era su responsabilidad debido a que era el jefe de la tropa de ninjas que trabajaban para Sanada Yukimura. Asimismo siendo un trabajo tan fácil, no era necesario, ni la ayuda de Ana, ni mucho menos la de Rokuro. Podía comprobar y afirmar ahora, que no necesitó ayuda de nadie, y es que no sólo había conseguido espiar a aquellos ladrones, sino que también había conseguido arrebatar aquella valiosa información. ¡Estaba ansioso por volver al castillo!

Levantó la mirada al cielo, sentía que alguien se aproximaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no quiso escapar, ni moverse del lugar. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. El cielo estaba cubierto por algunas grises nubes, pero estas no alcanzaban a cubrirlo completamente, dejando ver algunas pocas estrellas que a veces volvían a ser cubiertas, debido al movimiento de las nubes.

Cerca, muy cerca. Aquella persona se aproximaba más, igual que el viento que ahora chocaba con su rostro, aquel hombre dentro de poco se encontraría con él. ¿Aquel hombre? Sí, estaba seguro que era él, había peleado numerosas veces con aquel sujeto de Iga, sabía perfectamente como era su presencia. No había necesidad de huir… ¿O quizás sí? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y saltó con dificultad hacia el techo de alguna casa, esperando no encontrarse con el ninja de Iga, ya que estaba seguro que no necesitaba de su ayuda, así que encontrarse con él, no serviría de nada. Pero y ¿si algo le había ocurrido a Yukimura-sama y él simplemente era un mensajero? Se detuvo abruptamente de su huida, para echar un vistazo al lugar y ver si lo veía por algún lado… Nada, no se veía en el lugar, pero su presencia continuaba ahí… muy cerca.

_—_ ¡Sé que estas aquí, Saizo! _—_ Alzó un poco la voz, esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada, el otro ninja seguía sin responder. Por un momento pensó en irse, quizás Saizo venia para cumplir otra misión y no para encontrarse con él. Pero algo le preocupaba, y si ¿Saizo estaba en problemas? Era muy poco probable y no sabía el por qué de su preocupación, sin embargo lo mejor era encontrarse con él y ver que ocurría.

Cerró sus ojos dejando que las imágenes desaparecieran, para simplemente enfocarse en la presencia del otro ninja, debía concentrarse muy bien, no dejar que el frio viento, ni los pocos sonidos del lugar lo desconcentrase. En su mente solo debía de estar la imagen del molesto ninja de Iga, de aquel hombre más alto que él, con un rostro que generalmente estaba molesto de cualquier situación, pero que no dudaría en sacrificarse por salvar a Isanami o quizás por algún otro… Realmente a Saizo no le funcionaba demasiado el tratar de aparentar ser un desinteresado por los demás. No parecía ser una persona malvada, no era como se lo había imaginado al comienzo. Era muy diferente a los otros ninjas de Iga que había conocido o que se había enfrentado en el pasado, aún así le parecía algo molesto, quizás por el simple hecho de que odiaba a los ninjas de Iga o quizás había otra pequeña cosa que le molestaba de Saizo, no lo sabía, ni debía de saberlo. Ahora sólo debía concentrarse y saber donde se ocultaba aquel molesto hombre.

Podía sentir su presencia, muy cerca, quizás estaba al frente o atrás de él, puede que abriese sus ojos y se encontrara con el rostro de Saizo justo delante de él, sabía que se había desconcentrado pensando y es por eso que no noto cuando aquel sujeto se acerco. De todos modos ahora daba igual, lo único que deseaba era volver pronto con Yukimura-sama. Decidió abrir los ojos para efectivamente encontrarse con aquel ninja justo en frente de él. No dijo nada, ni tampoco lo hizo él, se quedaron ahí viéndose por unos segundos, pareciera como si ninguno de los dos hubiese querido encontrarse con el otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto, para así romper con aquel molesto silencio. — Si vienes a ayudarme, ahora ya no lo necesito. — Quería vanagloriarse de su éxito, de haber conseguido sin ayuda de nadie, aquello que su señor le había pedido. Pero por supuesto no debía de hacer notar su alegría, no era de la clase de persona que alardea de sus éxitos.

— ¡Jah! ¿Quién viene a ayudar a un mono como tú? — Se acerco un poco para mirarle. — Abras cumplido con el encargo, pero te has ganado una buena paliza. — Emitió una pequeña sonrisa, que Sasuke interpreto como una burla.

— ¡Que molesto que eres! Maldito ninja Iga. — No le importaba para nada demostrar su odio hacia los Iga, después de todo el odio entre Iga y Kouga, era algo que se llevaba acarreado desde hace mucho tiempo y además, los ninjas de Iga se habían ganado muy bien ese odio, por meterse en cosas demasiado turbias. — Puedes irte, si solo vienes por eso…

— ¡Bien! — El otro ninja sólo dijo aquello y se quedo en el mismo lugar, sin intención de moverse, tampoco dirigía su mirada a Sasuke, simplemente se limitaba a mirar los techos de las casas y llevar su mano a su nuca, como si estuviese pensando que más hacer. Sasuke al ver que no se iría, decidió ser él, el que empezara a moverse. Dio algunos pasos, pero rápidamente empezó a caminar con dificultad debido a los moretones que tenía en sus piernas, hizo el intento para que Saizo no se diera cuenta de aquello, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, seguramente él otro ya había notado el problema que tenia para caminar correctamente.

—¡Oye mono! — Ahí estaba, seguramente se burlaría de sus heridas de nuevo o diría algo sobre aquello, Sasuke le miro preparado para contra-atacar, el otro le observo por unos momentos, para luego mirar a otro lado. — ¡Nada! Olvídalo...

—No me hagas perder el tiempo…— Continuó caminando, para luego dar un salto al techo de la otra casa, estaba cansado y ahora las heridas provocadas por la pelea parecían dolerle más, como si hubieran esperado justo este momento para comenzar a doler. Se detuvo en el techo de la otra casa, miró hacia atrás y vio que el otro ninja lo seguía. — ¡No me sigas! — le reclamó.

—No te estoy siguiendo, sólo que vamos al mismo lugar. —El rostro del ninja de Iga, parecía algo molesto, seguramente le molestaba haber salido para nada. — Que molesto, no debí haberle hecho caso al viejo.

— ¡Más respeto con Yukimura-sama! Él te está dando alojamiento y comida, así que por favor, se más respetuoso con él. — Le miro molesto, no podía aceptar que el otro ninja se burlara de su señor. — A veces Yukimura-sama es demasiado bondadoso con gente como tú. — El otro ninja le miro cabreado por un momento, pero luego forjo una leve sonrisa.

— Olvide que los ninjas de Kouga son unos perros y tú eres el perro del viejo Sanada, pero más pareces una mujerzuela enamorada. — Le miró desafiante, esperando que Sasuke le respondiera.

— ¿Enamorado…? Eres... — Le miró totalmente molesto, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, quizás por enfado o quizás por otra cosa. — ¡Eres un imbécil! — Le gritó, para luego largarse rápidamente del lugar, ya olvidando completamente el dolor de las heridas, su enfado era mucho más fuerte. Corrió rápidamente por los techos de aquel pueblo, para luego sin darse cuenta llegar a la entrada del bosque. Eso le aliviaba bastante, aquel lugar podía relajarlo, además de que era muy poco probable de que Saizo pudiera encontrarle en el aquel lugar, claro, si es que el otro lo seguía, aunque eso también era muy poco probable.

Sasuke caminó lentamente por el bosque, quería descansar, por lo tanto buscó un lugar apropiado para poder recuperar fuerzas, sabía que más adentro del bosque había una cueva, ideal para su cometido. Quizás en la mañana podría volver al castillo, ya que seguramente no faltaba demasiado para el amanecer. Al breve de caminar un poco, encontró el lugar que buscaba, entró dentro de la oscura cueva y se sentó en aquel lugar. El lugar era algo pequeño, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para poder descansar, además era un lugar aislado y por lo tanto sería muy poco probable que fuese encontrado.

Cerró sus ojos para quizás poder dormir un momento. Las últimas palabras de Saizo resonaron en sus oídos, sabía muy bien el motivo del porqué había escapado tan de pronto de aquel lugar, y es que ciertamente el ninja de Iga tenía algo de razón con decir de que estaba "enamorado" de Yukimura-sama, aunque Sasuke no sabía muy bien, si estaba enamorado de su señor o simplemente sentía una gran admiración por él, aunque de cualquiera forma ahora ya no tenía importancia.

La imagen de Sanada Yukimura empezó a llenar su mente y es que aquel hombre quizás significaba demasiado para él, era un mujeriego y muchas veces no representaba lo fuerte y honorable que podía llegar a ser. Pero Sasuke conocía muy bien todas las cualidades de aquel hombre, junto con todos aquellos defectos que también tenía. Lo había conocido desde ya bastante tiempo, después de todo él había sido el primero en servirle tan fielmente. Al comienzo quizás no le tenía demasiado respeto, pero ¿Quién lo tendría? Sobre todo con la mala impresión que su señor le da a cualquiera que lo conoce por primera vez. Luego con el pasar del tiempo, su impresión acerca de aquel sujeto cambio radicalmente, igual como quizás la impresión que tenia acerca de Saizo estaba cambiando. Quizás ahora si debía morir para proteger a Yukimura-sama, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

El enorme respeto y admiración que sentía por Sanada Yukimura, crecía día a día y a pesar de que jamás se lo diría, todo su entrenamiento y la razón por la cual quería seguir haciéndose más fuerte, era por él, para poder seguir sirviéndole y protegerlo cuando sea necesario. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que entrenara y lo mucho que se esforzara para poder alcanzarlo o para poder defender su espalda , nunca lograría estar completamente a su lado , ya que para Sanada Yukimura siempre estaría primero Unno Rokuro y eso era algo que él lo tenía más que claro. Aún así no podía evitar sentir una ligera tristeza al saber esto, como tampoco podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que el señor del castillo de Ueda le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo felicitaba, él era inmensamente feliz.

— ¡Muy bien Sasuke! — Yukimura-sama le había felicitado con una sonrisa, luego de haber vuelta exitosamente de la primera misión que había realizado bajo su mandato, pero la misión había sido tan simple como la de ahora.

—No-No fue nada… — Le había respondido tímidamente mientras intentaba no mirar el rostro del mayor y lograr que no se notara lo feliz que estaba al recibir aquella felicitación, y es que él tampoco comprendía por qué aquel "Muy bien" le había hecho inmensamente feliz.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo qué no es nada? — Se había acercado al menor, para acariciarle la cabeza cariñosamente, despeinando aquellos cabellos castaños. — Me demostraste lo talentoso que eres Sasuke, eres digno de ser un ninja de Sanada. — "¿Digno de ser un ninja de Sanada?" Estaba tan feliz por esas últimas palabras, por tener a aquel sujeto orgulloso por algo que él había hecho… ¡Ah!, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso, así que decidió retroceder unos pasos atrás, para quitar aquella mano de su cabeza. — Espera Sasuke, ¿qué es lo qué tienes en el rostro? — Le detuvo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el mentón de Sasuke, para así poder observar mejor su rostro. — Pero si es una pequeña herida, quédate quieto mientras la reviso.

Obviamente aquella cercanía lo puso completamente nervioso, fue una de las pocas veces en la que Yukimura-sama había estado tan cerca, luego de aquello se encargo de huir de él cada vez que este cruzara el límite de un metro de distancia, que se había impuesto desde esa día.

—Sasuke…— El rostro de Yukimura-sama estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Sasuke no recordaba que eso hubiese pasado así, es más, estaba seguro que aquella cercanía no había sido tanta, pero ahora… Ahora sus rostros estaban separados por unos escasos cinco centímetros, y parecía que se estaba acercando cada vez más…Eso se iba a convertir en un beso…

—Yukimura-sama, esto es… ¿un sueño? — Ahora todo cobraba sentido, esto no era solo un recuerdo, sino que además un sueño. Se había quedado dormido en aquella fría cueva. Pero si esto era un simple sueño, entonces ¿no importaba si él respondía a aquel beso? Lo haría. Cerró sus ojos para esperar que los labios del mayor se acercaran a los suyos, no demoro ni un segundo en que eso ocurriera.

Que cálidos eran los labios de Yukimura-sama, y que cálidos eran los besos, eran algo que él nunca espero recibir, por eso mismo ahora simplemente recibía aquel simple toque con aquellos labios y ya que no sabía cómo responder, sólo se dejo besar. Pero daba igual, esto era sólo un sueño… Sólo un sueño, con aquella calidez que sobrepasaba los limites de un simple sueño.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, esperando que con aquello el sueño terminara, y es que el rostro de Yukimura-sama comenzaba a borrarse y a desaparecer de a poco, sin embargo aún podía sentir aquellos labios tocando los suyos ¿eso también era un sueño? El rostro del ninja de Iga comenzaba a aparecer delante de sus ojos… Lo estaba besando…. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lo estaba besando!? Rápidamente lo empujo de golpe, para quitar aquella cercanía.

—Vaya mono, despertaste. — El odioso de Saizo estaba con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo despertar a alguien con un beso. — ¿Te molesto eso? Perdón, solo quise profanar aquella cara inocente que tienes cuando estas dormido. — Lo iba a matar, definitivamente Sasuke tenía una enorme intención asesina de acabar con aquel ninja de Iga.

_**Notas finales.**_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


End file.
